A Time Not Forgotten
by Fusiko
Summary: Six years had passed since Hitomi had last set foot on Gaia. For years she still loved the young king with whom she had helped long ago. The question that remains though is whether she'd ever see him again.Oneshot [VanxHitomi] and a hint of [AmanoxYukari]


Yay for my first story. So welcome welcome. I've been wanting to write this for a while so I'm happy I've finally gotten around to it. Read and enjoy and of course I don't own any of these characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six years since that day. Six long years. At times it all seemed as if it was a dream, a chaotic but wonderful dream. Memories beginning to blur together into a fuzzy haze of events. Her arms still tingled with the memory of his embrace. "But it's all best forgotten." Hitomi sighed as she made her way from class. Nothing really had changed, at least not in the visual sense. She looked as she always did and she acted as she always had, but she wasn't the same. In her core she had changed. "I suppose it's all thanks to them. To him." Yukari had stayed with her all throughout high school into college. The thought of her always being there for her gave her comfort. She didn't want to lose anymore friends.

"Hitomi!" Stopping in front of the short haired girl, she panted trying to regain her breath. "Amano just called me. He said he's coming back to Japan today." Hitomi smiled nudging her friend playfully.

"Is he now? I bet I know someone who's excited." Yukari blushed swatting her friend away.

"Cut it out. It's been a long time."

"Yeah well you haven't stopped thinking of him." Silence followed, giving Hitomi all the proof she needed. "I rest my case."

"Hey."

"Face it Yukari, you still have feelings for him. You've even kept in contact with him all these years."

"So have you."

"Yeah, but not like you. You write him all the time and talk on the phone constantly. Just admit it already." Yukari blushed more so unable to deny it anymore. "Who knows, maybe with a little luck, he'll respond to your feelings."

"Don't kid like that. We're friends, nothing more. I mean how can I know my feelings are still accurate and not my clinging to a past notion. A lot of time has passed." Hitomi nodded as she thought of Van.

_The same amount of time has passed for me as well. But I don't feel any differently._

"I don't know, I guess you just have to trust yourself." Yukari looked at Hitomi and smiled.

"For someone who has yet to be in a relationship, you sure sound like you know what you're talking about." She sighed as Hitomi laughed. "Too bad you stopped reading Tarot. Then I'd know for sure." Hitomi's laughter died down. It had been a while since she had consulted the cards. She swore she'd never use them again. Not after everything that had happened. The trouble she caused because of them. "You never did give a reason for why you stopped." Hitomi shrugged as she looked up at the sky, feeling the breeze blow through her short hair.

"I don't know. It just got silly is all. Besides it's best to just wait and see what will happen. Why ruin the surprise." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Ruin the surprise huh? Sure why would I want to do a thing like that." Hitomi only smiled, not saying another word, closing her eyes so she could enjoy the breeze better. "I guess I should be going. I want to change before going to the airport."

"You'll be fine. It'll all work out."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am." She looked away from the sky and at her friend. Yukari stared at Hitomi to see if she was perhaps joking but saw no hint of it in her features. Nodding she decided to take her word for it.

"Alright then." Waving she walked away leaving Hitomi by herself.

"I wonder if he still remembers me. No, he probably forget all about me. It has been six years." The sun had already begun to set, the warm glow engulfing everything in sight. The breeze was still lingering about. It's warm touch whipping around the girl as she stood staring at nothing in particular. "I'll never forget. Never."

The breeze began to pick up a little. Blowing the tree branches roughly. Hitomi looked behind her getting a familiar sensation in her body. A bright light pierced through the sky. It's white glow blinding her momentarily. Covering her eyes, she looked away until it faded.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi's body tensed at the voice. She knew that voice. The very same voice she would hear in her dreams. The voice belonging to him, the man she had fallen in love with. Slowly raising her head, she turned towards the sound of the voice. There he stood, right before her. His appearance hadn't changed. He was as she remembered him, only older. She wanted to call out his name, but her voice seemed to have gotten lost in her throat. _It's a dream. It's a dream. It's only a dream._ She closed her eyes and reopened them. Half expecting to be alone once again, but there he still stood, smiling at her. _No, it's real. He's real. _

"It's been a long time." Van said, not taking his gaze away from her. She nodded, still unable to say anything to him. She was afraid as soon as she's call out to him, he'd disappear. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again." She nodded once again. "I've been trying to get to you all these years." Blinking once, then twice she was still speechless. Van shifted his weight uncomfortably. Perhaps it was a mistake after all. "Why won't you say something?" Hitomi parted her lips but nothing came out. Van began to feel angry at himself. He should have known. Too much time had passed. No one would hold onto such feelings for such a length of time. "I shouldn't have come." He whispered to himself.

"Van."

It was said softly. He almost was unsure he had actually heard her.

"Van."

She said a little louder. He was sure this time she had called his name. He looked at her, noticing the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Van!"

She said louder, running to him, embracing the king tightly, her tears spilling down her cheeks. Taken aback by the sudden impact, he smiled to himself as his arms found their way around her, holding her as if it was to be his last time. "I missed you." She said through tears. "I didn't think I'd see you ever again. I dreamt of you almost every night." Van merely nodded, pulling back from her too look into her eyes. It was strange before when he saw her, he'd get irritated but somehow the irritation turned to comfort and then love. He had changed because of her. He finally understood what it was he was supposed to do. How he was supposed to do it all. His kingdom, his life, everything.

"We'll never be separated again." He said. His voice firm but caring. Its tone resonating with the truth the statement held. A smile slowly formed on her lips, as she allowed the words to settle in her mind.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled, now every worry he had had before this day gone. All of them erased from his mind and his heart. Finally now he could do what he had only been able to do in his dreams. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her. Everything he had wanted to say and do for her placed into that single kiss.

"Let's go, Hitomi." Nodding, she looked around her, saying farewell with her eyes. "Don't worry you'll be back." He told her, puzzling her a little. Van only smiled, holding on her as his wings showed themselves, spreading out fully. "Everyone's been waiting for you."

"I've been wanting to see them too." Lifting her up, he flew into he sky calling forth the light that had taken her to that world twice before. The surrounding area grew bright and then dimmed. The sun had set, leaving only the moon to illuminate the world. The stars aiding in what way they could. There on the ground, a single white feather lay. Slowly a second fluttered down, falling gently beside the first.


End file.
